1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The standard OLED display includes a hole injection electrode, an electrode injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. OLED displays are self-emissive displays. In an OLED display, holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are recombined and emit light during decay. OLED displays have high-quality features such as low power consumption, high brightness, and fast response speeds, thereby gaining attention as a next-generation display.